1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus and, more particularly, to a substrate transport drive system.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,699 discloses a magnetic drive device for handling wafers in a vacuum. PCT International Publication No. WO 94/23911 discloses an articulated arm transfer device with coaxial drive shafts and two rotational drives connected to a mounting flange by screw drives.